What's a Stripper?
by Bellas2silly
Summary: A one-shot between my OC and Rocket the Raccoon. A Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic! Rated T for language and sexual suggestions. More description of my OC and the story inside!


_I saw Guardians of the Galaxy on Friday and again on Saturday. I'm like in __**love**__ with this movie. You all have to go see it, I swear you'll love it. And oh my god! Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon was probably the best thing to ever happen. And Groot was f*cking adorable! Pardon my French...sorry. I'm just...I'm so in love with Rocket right now. I decided to write this...Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! This takes place after the movie. Don't worry, there's not one spoiler in this! It's just a little one-shot with Rocket and my OC. I just got this idea in my head about my OC dancing to Hooked On A Feeling, and Rocket's jaw literally hanging open. It was a pretty funny dream._

_Info about my OC:_

_Name: Stellar Quill_

_Gender: Female_

_Race: Uknown (She has light blue skin, not dark like Nebula)_

_Age: 26_

_Hair: Hair length to her shoulders, and she has purple hair_

_Info: She was found by Peter on an abandoned planet he was trying to scavenge some stuff from when he first started, like a few years after he was taken from Earth. Stellar was alone, scared, and lost. She didn't even know there was life out there from where she lived. She had no idea there were other planets. Peter took her in, taught her everything he knew. They grew close over the years and called each other siblings because that's the type of love they had for each other. Peter's tried to help Stellar all he can while they grew up, but it's obvious there are a few things he didn't talk about with her. _

* * *

"Peter?"

I looked around the spaceship.

_Jeez...where is Peter? Out again?_

"Peterrrr." I sang.

I found my brother lying in his little cot with his headphones on. He actually looked adorable when he was sleeping. I kept shaking him after taking his headphones off.

"What Stellar?" Peter yawned and sat up.

I fixed his hair and then sat down on his bed with him.

"It's 2 in the afternoon and I really wanted to ask you something...it's been bugging me." I twiddled with my thumbs.

"You look generally confused, so I'll bite. What's up?" Peter rubbed his eyes and reached for a drink.

"Well...I was...listening to your music and then Rocket said I danced like a stripper after whistling at me." I then looked over at him. "What's a stripper?" I asked.

Peter's eyes widened and he spit out his drink.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...it's a treat?" He smiled nervously. "Well at least for me it is..." He added under his breath.

"Peter...really. What's a stripper?" I frowned.

Peter cursed for a minute or two before standing up.

"Where the hell is Rocket? I'm gonna need to have a little chat with him." Peter sighed in frustration.

I waited for a minute before slowly following Peter. I made sure to hide, so that he didn't see me coming.

_Seriously?! What's a stripper? Why was Peter making such a big deal out of this?_

* * *

Rocket was down in his quarters making another gadget, something of his design. He was eager to get it finished, it was almost- -

_**WHACK!**_

"**HEY!**" Rocket growled.

Rocket noticed that it was Quill who threw that wrench at him.

"Why the hell did you call my sister a stripper?!" Peter glared at him.

Rocket squinted at Peter in confusion.

_What the fuck was Quill going on about? It had something to do with Stellar...and strippers? Oh yeah..._

"It was a compliment! I didn't call her a stripper! I said she _danced_ like one! There's a difference! But man does she have one nice ass- -"

If looks could kill, Rocket was sure he'd be dead by now.

"Look, I'm just gonna tell you something right now. We all know Stellar isn't actually my sister, but...I care about her. She was sheltered most of her life, she doesn't know much about anything in this damn galaxy. She doesn't know what a stripper is! Do you know how awkward it is when your sister asks you what the hell a stripper is?!" Peter grew furious. "Cause I just **had** to go through that!" He blushed.

Rocket was glad he had fur, because he could feel his face heating up. He couldn't tell if his face was hot from anger or embarrassment. It was likely a combination of both.

"Ah shit...look uh...Quill...I'll go talk to her, alright?" Rocket sighed.

Rocket gently put down his unfinished weapon and started making his way to the door. Peter was actually surprised Rocket was even willing to get up and apologize. Rocket paused before opening the door.

"I thought she was playing the little innocent act, but...she really doesn't know much does she?" Rocket looked back at Peter.

Peter shook his head.

"When I found her...she was all alone...after I offered her to come with me from that deserted planet, she just froze and gave me this look of confusion. She didn't even know there was a whole universe out there. I just knew that from the moment I met her, I wanted to protect her. I've tried my best to explain to her about everything there is to know around the galaxy, but obviously as you can tell, she doesn't know everything about everything, you know?" Peter grew serious. "Especially if she's asking me about strippers."

Rocket nodded and then left his room.

* * *

I ran around the corner and went back over to Peter's bed, pretending like nothing had happened.

_Did Peter really think I was so clueless? I mean so what if I didn't know what a stripper was? I'm not a complete moron! At least I __**hope**__ so..._

"Yo Quill!" Rocket called out. "Stellar!"

Rocket groaned in annoyance.

"If I have to look all over this god damn ship just to find you, I swear I'll- -"

Rocket found me in Peter's room.

"I take that back." He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't even care anymore!" I folded my arms and turned away from Rocket. "Go away!"

Rocket looked at me in surprise, because he knew I never yelled at anyone.

"Now hold on, toots! Take it easy! What's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm not stupid. I know things." I felt tears prickling in my eyes.

Rocket then realized right away what I meant. He knew I was eavesdropping to his conversation with Peter earlier. Rocket sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on Peter's bed with me.

"Look sweetheart, I ain't calling you stupid. Neither was Peter...I...I get it now...and I don't do this often, so don't make me repeat myself, but...I'm sorry fer saying you dance like a stripper. But man...the way you moved around- -I mean...look I'm sorry! UUUGH! Just take it or leave it!" He grew annoyed quickly.

Rocket knew he wasn't good with these types of things...

I perked up and glanced over at Rocket in surprise.

"I'm sorry too then...for yelling at you just now." I gave him a small smile.

Rocket grew calm and after we sat together in silence for several minutes I gave him a look of curiosity.

"So...what **is** a stripper?" I asked.

Rocket tensed up, but reluctantly answered my question.

"A stripper is...a woman who entertains a man for money. Dancing goes under the category of..._entertaining_." Rocket chose his words carefully.

_Huh...that doesn't sound so bad. Why was Peter so nervous about answering me?_

"That doesn't sound so terrible. It kind of sounds like fun." I smiled brightly.

Rocket looked at me in a way that was...indescribable to me. He looked like he was holding back from saying something...or _doing_ something. Rocket released a shaky breath he had been holding in and tried looking anywhere else, but at me.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, sweetheart."

"Are you okay, Rocket?" I leaned down and gently put my hand on his head.

Rocket shuddered and stiffened up right away.

"Do you need anything?" I tried feeling around his head, to check if he had a fever.

_He __**did**__ feel a little warm._

"What I need is for you to back that nice ass of yours away from me before I do something I know I'll regret!" He snapped.

I frowned and did as he said. He then seemed guilty for yelling at me.

"Uggggggghh. Sorry again...look...it's not you, toots. I'm just...it's obvious I ain't normal. I'm kind of an animal, _literally_. And sometimes I have these urges and...you get where I'm going at here?" Rocket looked at me desperately.

_Wait...did he mean...like mating? Those kinds of urges? Oh jeez!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know...Peter never really went into those kinds of subjects with me. I could tell they made him really uncomfortable, so I dropped it." I scooted away from Rocket a little more.

"It's alright...Just...what you said...about the stripper thing...I don't mean that strippers just entertain men...it's not for what you're thinking...it's for sexual pleasure." Rocket clarified.

I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Sorry..." I apologized again.

"When you said...what you said...I kind of..." Rocket scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It was a little hot if I'm gonna be honest here..."

"You know...I'm not as foolish as I seem. I happen to do my own research, so that I don't have to bother Peter all the time, but it's obvious that there are some things that I still truly don't know about. I'm sorry for...you know."

Rocket got up from his spot.

"Well this has been a truly awkward and surprisingly hot experience, so I'm just gonna go." Rocket smiled nervously and went towards the door.

"Thank you for informing me for what a stripper is." I thanked him.

Rocket tensed up again and sighed.

"One of these days, I'm just gonna jump you and not be able to control myself around you, sweetheart. Be careful with what you say...**especially** around me." Rocket winked at me before leaving Peter's room. I felt my face heat up along with my belly.

_Why do I feel like this around Rocket?_

* * *

_I know it's not a long one-shot, but it was good enough. Maybe when I'm able to do fanfic with one of my OC's in the movie, I'll add a little more something...I dunno. I hope you enjoyed the movie! Let me know and please be nice! My fragile heart cannot take mean reviews! I wouldn't do that shit to you guys! _


End file.
